


to my love (jean kirstein x reader)

by marcosanimegf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosanimegf/pseuds/marcosanimegf
Summary: pov: you are a retired scout and jean sends you a letter (for the first time)
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	to my love (jean kirstein x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is the first time ive ever written a letter but enjoy and dont cry jean simps. and definetly dont listen to ymirs ost

854

To My Love,

I’ll be frank, I never thought of myself as a good letter writer. Originally, I planned on having one of my comrades write this, but due to the results of the past few days, I want you to get my words. That is, since I can’t say them to you.

The situation here is the reason I thought to write this. I’ll spare you the details but it’s the most dangerous we've ever been in. Some nights, I would selfishly wish for you to be here with me, but knowing that you’re safe within the confines of the walls is enough to set my mind at ease.

I just have three wishes for you, that regard me. The first one, I want you to grieve as much as you can. I understand all of the emotion that you held onto throughout our time together, and if it takes my death for you to let it out, so be it. Just remember that it’ll get better over time.

The second, please do not forget what I look like. It sounds silly, and I apologize, but after being away so long, it’s hard to remember the beauty of your smile. I can dig up everything about your personality, but when it comes to looks, I truly can’t remember a thing. It hurts my heart, and I don’t wish the same for you.

The final one, please don’t forget our memories. Every moment that we spent together was precious, to me at least. I’ve cherished them, not knowing when it’ll be our last. Every laugh, smile, argument, and tear dropped was a moment with you, so it was a good one. I’m thanking myself for protecting you as long as I have, and I’m glad that I could be the one you loved.

I love you more than anything in the world.

This is my final goodbye.

Yours,

Jean K.


End file.
